Demi-God Life Hack
by Alvaey
Summary: Wanna know how Percy Jackson passed his exams?


"Wow Percy, I'm impressed, you actually got a high score in your test," Annabeth said with sincerity, holding Percy's test paper.

It was the end of the school year and the teachers in Percy's school had given the students their test results. Annabeth happened to find the said test results laying around in Percy's messy room and said boy just laying on his bed.

They were waiting for Sally and Paul Blofis, Percy's mom and step-dad, to get home so they can drive the two teens to Camp Half-Blood.

Why was Annabeth at Percy's?

Well, it became a kind of tradition for Annabeth to head to the Jackson's place every summer to fetch her boyfriend so they'll just head to camp together. Makes it more safer for them to be together.

"A bit too high...and in biology..." Annabeth squinted at the paper. She drew her eyes to look at her sheepish looking boyfriend.

Percy scratched his head, laughing nervously, "Well...haha..funny story..."

Annabeth glared at the boy, "Oh my gods, you cheated didn't you?!"

"W-well...it wasn't really _cheating_...I just _asked_ for some... _outside help_...?"

Annabeth crossed her arms, raising her brow she stared pointedly at her boyfriend.

"Care for an explanation? Hm?"

"Well if you really wanna know, it went like this..."

 _It was finals week, the whole week was nothing but consecutive tests taking place for 5 days. Five. Freaking. Days. Of tests!_ Kill me.

 _"Okay class. I hope you studied for this one. Most of the items in my test are identification, so I hope you memorized the names and terms." Mr. Greene, Percy's biology teacher, announced._

 _'Dam.' Percy thought, he only skimmed through the lessons and notes last night, thinking his teacher would give most test items as multiple choice and that he's just eenie-meenie-minie-mo the test and just pray to Tyche for good results._

 _As Percy was having this internal turmoil, Mr. Greene started to hand out the test papers to the student, looking over all the students, and smirking at Percy's direction. 'Bet you didn't expect this kid.' He thought, laughing internally._

 _"Remember. No cheating, asking and borrowing. You have an hour. Good luck."_

 _Percy looked over the questions._

 _'What's the scientific name of Yew Tree and what are the medicinal purposes...WHAT EVEN?!'_

 _Percy looked around and saw some people answering quickly and some just as stressed as he is._

 _'Great, let a kid with dyslexia name out a tree scientifically.' The boy grumbles to himself._

 _A few minuted passed by until Percy had an idea. 'I wonder...'_

 _Percy looked around again, seeing as nobody paid him attention, rested his head on his desk and started to sleep._

 _'Grover! I need help!'_

 _Grover, startled by the sudden voice, whirled to find the source of the voice. 'What the?! Percy?!'_

 _'Look. No time. You gotta help me.'_

 _'With what exactly?' Grover asked, squinting his eyes at Percy's figure._

 _'With this,' Percy pulled out a paper, his exam paper, to be specific, 'You gotta help me answer this.'_

 _'And...why is this important?' Grover raised his brow._

 _'Sweet child. My future depends on this.' Percy sighed._

 _'Well...my mortal future. That and if I fail in this I have to take summer classes. That and I can't get in New Rome Uni if I score bad in this.'_

 _Percy's looked at Grover with his signature baby seal face. The face the no one can say no to...well except maybe Annabeth, but that's another thing._

 _'A'ight.' Grover resigned._

Percy grinned, bringing up the paper, 'Okay, so number 1...'

"And that's what happened," Percy finished.

"You're unbelievable."

Annabeth shook her head, smiling, "You are such a seaweed brain."

"Ahhh...but you love me still." Percy, grinned, getting up from his bed.

He walked towards his girlfriend, hugging her from behind, Annabeth turned to hug him back and stayed in that position until-

"Percy, dear, come on let's get you kids going!"

The couple reluctantly let go, smiling at each other softly.

"Yeah, mom! We're coming!" Percy called back.

The half-bloods grabbed their baggages and started to head downstairs where Sally was waiting in the car.

"Oh and Percy," Annabeth started, "Don't think I'm gonna let this cheating thing go."

"Well, I tried." Percy sighed.


End file.
